until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Three/Transcript
This is the transcribed copy of the Third Chapter. This was directly from the chapter/episode. Opening crane shot of Josh, Ashley, and Chris gathered around a table with an Ouija board. Chapter 3 Haunted/Isolation, and eight hours until dawn. Chris: So it says here: "to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the Spirit-master," which is me-- Ashley: It doesn't say that-- Chris: ...and all present will remove their garments at my sole discretion- Josh: Chris, come on, this is serious-- Chris: Oh I'm deadly serious. Ashley: Oh shush it, let's try this. Josh: Yes please. All three place their hands on the counter. Chris: Okay then, let's see what happens. Ashley, since you're a recent convert, why don't you be our medium for today? Ashley; Washington Lodge Library; 23:00 (If the player chooses to be '''Serious: Is anyone there?')'' : Ashley: Ok. Um... Anyone there...? Will you reveal yourself to us... if you're there...? (If the player chooses to be '''Flippant: Umm... abra cadabra?')'' : Ashley: Okay. Uhhh. Is anyone there...? Helloo... Pick up the phone... spirits... Spirit phone... Ummm... Abracadabra...? : Josh: Come on... : Ashley: Umm... if you can hear my voice, give us a sign... : Chris: Yeah like a peace sign, or a stop sign- : Josh: Guys, if you're not gonna take this seriously- : Ashley: Okay okay... Is anyone there? Wherever "there" is? The counter starts moving. Chris: Wait a minute-- Josh: Did you do that...? Ashley: I didn't do anything! Chris: It's moving again! Ashley: "H"... Josh: What's it spelling? Ashley: Hold on. Josh: How's this happening? Chris: Are you moving it...? Ashley: I swear it's just moving. Josh: Holy shit. Ashley: "Help?" Chris: ... How are we supposed to help? Ashley: I don't know. What does it mean? Chris: We need to know who it is if we're supposed to help them. (If the player chooses to '''Clarify: Who needs help?')'' : Ashley: Who are you? (If the player chooses to '''Probe: How can we help?')'' : Ashley: '''How can we "help" you...? '''Chris: It's moving again. Josh: Whoa. Ashley: What's it spelling? Chris: "War...?" Ashley: It's moving fast. Chris: "Warni..." Josh: Shit. Ashley: Oh my God... "Warning"? Chris: I think... we... really need to find out who's trying communicating with us. (If the player chooses to '''Probe: Who are you?')'' : Ashley: '''...We can't help you if we don't know who you are. Can you tell us who you are...? ''(If the player chooses to '''Clarify: What do you mean?)'' : Ashley: What are you warning us about? Josh: Uh... Ashley: Ohh here it goes- Josh: Okay. "S". Ashley: "I" Chris: "S" Josh: "T" Ashley: "E" Chris: "R" Ashley: "Sister." Sister? Josh: Whose sister? Chris: Oh come on is this for real? Josh: Shut up. Ask it whose sister. Ashley: Josh... it's... it's gotta be... Josh: Yeah? Ok. Well... Which sister is it then? Chris: Ashley ask who it is. (If the player chooses 'Hannah: ...Is that you?)'' : '''Ashley: Who are we speaking to...? Hannah...? Is that you? : The pointer moves to "Yes". Ashley: Oh God. Chris: This is messed up. Ashley: Josh... Are you- Josh: I'm fine. Ashley: Are you sure, because we can stop- Josh: No. Chris: Dude, it's cool- Josh: I want to hear what it says. Ashley: I don't know where to start... Chris: Think about it. If this is actually Hannah, I mean, we can find out what happened that night... Ashley: Oh... kay... Umm... Let me think... (If the player chooses to '''Probe: What happened to you?')'' ... (If the player chooses to '''Apologize: We're so sorry.')'' Ashley: Hannah. If you can hear this... like, really hear this... We all want to apologize for what happened... Chris: It was stupid and mean and we're sorry... Ashley: We're so sorry Hannah... Ashley: B-- E-- T-- R-- Chris: Uh oh. Ashley: I don't like this. Chris: "Betrayed"-- Josh: What does she mean - Chris: It's still going! Ashley: Oh God-- K-- I-- L-- L-- E-- D-- No! Josh: Killed? Ashley: We didn't KILL them! It was just a prank! Chris: Ash, calm down, okay?! Just-- we need to find out more!! Ashley: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!! Josh: Guys, guys... what do they mean? Chris: Ask them what happened. It's the only way to know! Ask them, Ash!! (If the player chooses to '''Probe: Who killed you?')'' ... (If the player chooses to '''Clarify: How did you die?')'' Ashley: Okay. Okay. How did you die? Hannah, what happened to you? (If the player chooses 'Beth: ...Is that you?)'' : '''Ashley: Who are we speaking to...? Beth...? Is that you? : The pointer moves to "Yes". : Ashley: Oh God. : Chris: This is messed up. : Ashley: Josh... Are you- : Josh: I'm fine. : Ashley: Are you sure, because we can stop- : Josh: No. : Chris: Dude, it's cool- : Josh: I want to hear what it says. : Ashley: I don't know where to start... : Chris: Think about it. If this is actually Beth, I mean, we can find out what happened that night... : Ashley: Oh... kay... Umm... Let me think... : (If the player chooses to '''Probe: What happened to you?')'' :: ... : (If the player chooses to '''Apologize: We're so sorry...')'' :: Ashley: Beth, oh Beth we want to apologize for what happened last year with Hannah and-... if you can hear this, please please know that we are all so sorry. :: Chris: You and Hannah. We're really sorry Beth, to both of you... : Ashley: H-- A-- N-- N-- : Chris: It's spelling "Hannah." : Ashley: Wait it's still going - : Chris: K-- I-- : Ashley: L-- L-- Oh my god. : Josh: "Killed?" Guys, guys, what's she talking about? : Ashley: I don't know if I can keep doing this-- : Josh: We have to. : Chris: Just-- just stay calm... I think it's saying that someone killed Hannah... : Ashley: I don't know... : Chris: I just... Ask it something else! : (If the player chooses to '''Probe: Who killed Hannah?')'' :: ... : (If the player chooses to '''Clarify: How did Hannah die?')'' :: Ashley: '''Okay, okay. How was Hannah killed...? '''Ashley: L-- I-- B-- Chris: "Library!" Maybe there's something in the library here- Ashley: P-- R-- O-- O-- Chris: "Proof," there's, there's... there's proof. Ashley: In the library? The spirit board shakes as the counter flips off the table causing the three to jump back. Josh: Watch out!! Chris: WHOA! Ashley: Holy shit. Chris. Josh: You know what? No, this is bullshit. This isn't real-- Ashley: Josh-- I don't know what's going on... Josh: Listen, I don't know... I don't know if you think messing with you is somehow going to help me with my grief or whatever but this is not cool. Ashley: Josh no! You wanted to use the spirit board-- Chris: Hey calm down, it's not Ash's fault! Josh: I don't need this right now, okay?!! You guys are full of it! Josh leaves. Ashley: Sh- should we go after him? Chris: Ah man... I mean, he'll be okay. Let's... let's just give him some time. Ashley: I don't blame him... that was crazy... The pointer flew right off the table! Chris: I mean if- if you were faking it you were doing one hell of a job- Ashley: I wasn't faking anything... I think we should do what it says. We should look in the library... (End of scene.) Mike; Path to the Cabin; 23:22 Continuation of last segment. Mike: Jess? Jessica screams. Mike: Jess? Mike climbs over the tree trunk. Mike: OOOOF- FUCK NUGGETS! Mike jumps down and walks. Mike: Jessica? Ah come on. Jess? Buddy? Mike can try to pull the handle of an old tractor. : Mike: 'You in there? : ''A mask suddenly appears in front of Mike's face. : '''Mike: Ahh! Whoa! Christ! That scared the blue outta my jeans. The hell is that doing in there anyway? Mike: Jess? Hon? Light of my life? I totally promise I won't murder you when I find you. Jess pops out and screams at Mike while holding antlers. Mike screams. Jess: Oh my god! Mike: Oh my... no! Jess: Haha! That was so good! Mike: '''Not... no! '''Jess: Wait wait wait you have to see this... you have- Mike: I'm not seeing anyth--no! No! Jess: Look, no no no. Mike! Haha! Mike: You recorded that? Jess: Look at your face! Mike: I was scared, Jess! You can't just jump out at somebody! I'm in the middle of the woods, it's scary! Jess: I'm sorry did I scare you? Mike: I- If you send that to anybody... Jess: You'll what? Mike: I'm... gonna... kill ya. Jess: I didn't know you had such a cute little lady-like scream, Michael. Guess you never really know someone unless you scare the pants off 'em! (If the player chooses to '''Grumpy: Fine. You win.')'' : Mike: Alright fine. You win. : Jess: It's not a contest! But, I do win. Every time. : Mike: Uh huh. Whatever you say, babe. : Jess: Keep on cryin', Romeo. See where it gets ya. (If the player chooses to be '''Witty: Gotta try harder, Jess.')'' : ... The pair walk across a bridge near a waterfall. Jess: Waaaaaoooow... it's kind of like a real winter wonderland out here now... Mike: Hey girl, you know I hook you up! Jess: Mmm-hmm. A sound is heard. Mike: The hell is that? Jess: Was it someone screaming? Mike: Naw, no, probably just a squirrel or... something. Jess: Brr. Creep-town. Mike stops. Mike: Shh...! Jess: ... What? Mike: Did you hear that? Jess: ... no? Mike: Hello? Someone there? Mike grabs a snowball and either throws or does not throw it at a tree and a deer jumps out at them. Both of them jump back. Jess: It's a DEER!! Mike: Charming. Jess: It's everything you described, Michael. Mike: Wait, what? Jess: The cabin. I love it. Mike: Yeah... The pair approach an old shed and Mike can interact with an Old Mask. : (If the player chooses to '''Scare: Sweet revenge!')'' :: Mike moves out the cabin and approaches Jessica washing her hands by the river. He wears the mask and then yells at Jess. Jess is startled and falls into the river. :: Jess: AHHH! OH MY GOD!!!! :: Mike laughs as Jess steps out of the river and complains. :: Jess: No! Do not! :: Mike: OH MY GOD JESS! :: Jess: Do not be laughing at me right now. :: Mike: Revenge is mine! :: Jess: Oh no. That is NOT fair. :: Mike: Turn about is fair play, my good lady. :: Jess: I just scared you, I didn't soak you! :: Mike: Hey, I will do everything in my power to warm you up. :: Jess: You better get cookin'. :: Mike: Do not underestimate my culinary chops. : (If the player chooses to '''Show: Check out this mask.')'' :: ... A deer jumps past in front of them. Mike: '''Ho! '''Jess: EEK! Jess: What is that? Mike: Not sure I wanna know. The pair approach a dying deer. Mike: Damn. Jess: It's horrible! Mike: I don't think it's gonna make it. (If the player chooses to '''Kill Deer')'' : Mike: '''Okay bud. Hey. I'm gonna make this quick for you. Okay? : '''Jess: Oh no no no... no... : Mike: Okay... okay. Jeez, how do I...? : Jess: I can't watch this...! : Mike: okay... okay... okay... : Mike pulls the deer's head, quickly decapitating it. : Jess: Mike... what-what did you do...!? : Mike: What the fuck...? It came - Ahh! (If the player chooses to '''Comfort Deer')'' : ... The body of the deer is quickly pulled away, prompting Mike and Jess to run. Jess: '''AHHH! '''Mike: WHOA- RUN! RUN! Jess: Oh my god, what the hell was that?! Mike: I don't know-! Jess: There's a bridge! Over here! Over here! Mike! (If the player fails the QTE to jump over the bridge.) : Mike falls into the river. : Mike: Oh fu- Oh fuck! Shit! : Jess: Get over here! : Mike climbs out and continues following Jess. Mike: It's a bear, it's gotta be a bear! Jess: Look! Look! (If the player chooses to '''Risk Shortcut')'' : Mike and Jess climb up a steep slope with QTE's. (If the player chooses to '''Follow Path '''or Do Nothing) : Mike: Stay on the path we're almost there! : Mike opens a gate for them. As they run inside the cabin, Jessica trips out the front. (If the player chooses to '''Help Jessica')'' : Mike runs over to help Jess. : Mike: Come on, we gotta go! : Jess: I am-! : Mike grabs the key off the ground. : Jess: Mike get the key, get it open!! : Jess: Oh my GOD that was close! : Mike: Nah... : Jess: What?! : Mike: Had it under control. Whole time. : Jess: Bull shit. : Mike: No, hundred percent. Hundred percent. Hundred and ten. (If the player chooses to '''Grab Key')'' : ... (If the player chooses to Do Nothing) : Jessica sees Mike just staring at her on the ground. : Jess: '''Mike! What are you doing?! : '''Mike: I - I don't know - Alright? I don't know! : Jess: UGH come on! : Jess grabs the key and opens the cabin door and both enter. If Mike didn't do a good job of making decisions (Did Nothing/Failed QTE's) on the run to the cabin. : Jess: Seriously? : Mike: I just... I froze. I don't know. : Jess: Mike. You're a big boy. You gotta think on your feet. : Mike: Yeah, of course, Jess, I know- : Jess: You need new pants? : Mike: What? : Jess: Well you pooped all over those. : Mike: Jess. : Jess: No, no, for real, don't turd out like that on me again, homeboy. Not attractive. Jess: Holy crap, I feel like I just ran a marathon! Mike: I think we kinda did. Jess: Was it a bear? Mike: Yeah. Gotta be. Things are crazy fast. Jess: I mean, I didn't see it - Mike: Hey. Thing's not gonna come barging in, I promise. Jess: How can you be sure? Mike: Cause I'm pretty sure bears don't know how to open cabin doors. Jess: I've seen them open car doors. Mike: What? Where? Jess: On the internet. Mike: Really? Okay... Well, this isn't the internet, Jess! Alright? This is real life! And I promise to you that no bear or anything else is gonna open that cabin door. Jess: I guess you're right. Okay. I'm almost feeling relaxed again. Almost. Jess tries to flick on the light switch but doesn't work. Jess: Hmph. Typical. Brr. This is not the cozy chalet I was promised, Mike. Mike: Yeah it's a bit drafty or something, right? Jess: Well there is a fireplace. Mike: We don't need a fire to heat things up. Jess: Michael, I am a lady and a lady needs proper romantic setting. Mike: Oh... kay...? Jess: A lady would like to cuddle up with her man by a nice cozy fire bathed in atmospheric mood lighting. Mike: It'll get plenty toasty once we're rubbing up against each other... Jess: Mike? Mike: Yeah? Jess: Fire. And mood lighting. Mike: Yes... M'lady. Jess checks herself and realizes she doesn't have her phone. Jess: Oh shit! Fuck! Mike! Mike: What? Jess: Ahhhhh oh crap! Mike: What!? Jess: Where is it!! Mike: What! What's wrong!!? Jess: '''Gone! It is gone, okay? '''Mike: Jess. Slow down. What is gone? Jess: My freakin' phone, Sherlock! Mike: You can't find it? Jess: '''Crap! No! I must have dropped it outside! '''Mike: Ahh... shit... Jess: I can't lose my hpone, my parents will kill me. Mike: You can always get a new one- Jess: That's like my fourth one this year. Mike: Okay... okay... well, I'll help you look for it- Jess: It's gotta be outside- Mike: Yeah... I don't think we wanna go out there right now with the bear... or whatever-it-is... Jess: Ugh... fine. If Mike had scared Jessica with the mask. : Jess: I just wish you hadn't got me completely soaking wet trying to scare me. Kind of a dick move. : Mike: I'm sorry, Jess- : Jess: It probably fell out in the water and doesn't even work anymore anyway so whatever. : Mike: Hey, I'll make it up to you. I promise. Mike finds matches. Mike: Lookie-lookie, who's gonna fire up some nookie! Jess: You've been dying to use that line since we got here, haven't you? Mike can find an electric lantern. : Mike: Ahh, this'll take care of the mood lighting... Mike can find a Native American Book. : Mike: Looks like we weren't the only ones to meet the friendly neighbourhood terror bears. : Jess: That does not make me feel any better. Mike can find a hunting rifle. : Mike: Jess! Look at this. : Jess: Is it a fire? : Mike: No. Way cooler. : (If the player chooses to '''Show: Check out this gun.')'' :: Mike poses at Jess with the rifle. :: Mike: Huh? How you like me now?! :: Jess: Oh my god. Why do guns make men go completely bonkers? :: Mike: Puh-KOW! Puh-KOW! Nothing? Right... She'll never understand what we have together. :: Mike puts the rifle back. : (If the player chooses to '''Scare: Hands over your head!')'' :: Mike aims the guns at Jess. :: Mike: FREEZE! :: Jess: I am freezing. :: Mike: Put your hands over your head. :: Jess: I am going to smack you on the head if you don't stop pointing that thing at me. :: Mike: Are you resisting arrest? :: Jess: What if that thing's loaded!? :: Mike: Oh that's a good point. :: Jess: MICHAEL! :: Mike: Wha-! :: Jess: Put it down!! :: Mike: Yes ma'am. Nothing to see here. Move along. :: Mike puts the rifle back. Mike can find a fuse box. : Mike: Nice! This'll "lighten" up the mood a little. : Mike turns the switch and it sparks causing Mike to scream. : Jess: AHH! : Mike: Hey! What? You okay?! : Jess: What are you doing?! : Mike: It's- it's the lights. : Jess: I know it's the lights, dummy, you broke them! : Mike: It's probably faulty wiring or something. : Jess: ...you've got faulty wiring. Mike can find a Kama Sutra Book. : Mike: Oh hell yeah. These guys were inventive. Whoa... I'm not sure I'm ready for such advanced levels of... "gameplay." Mike can find a shower curtain. The shower curtain falls on Mike. : Mike: AHH! DAMMIT! GET OFF! GET OFF ME! GET IT OFF! : The shower curtain is finally off him and he groans in disgust. : Mike: Augh! Fucking shit, fuck, fuck, shit! What'd you think was in there, Mike? Come on. If Mike takes too long trying to make a fire. : Jess: Unless you want to make out with an ice sculpture I suggest you get a fire going. Pronto. : then : Jess: You're lighting a fire, Michael, not writing a novel. How much longer is it going to take you? : then : Jess: It's so cold in here right now my tongue would get stuck to your flagpole. Mike puts wood an the fireplace and lights it with a match. Mike: Man one, fire zero. Jess claps. Jess: Very nice. Bravo. Mike: Alright my lady. What comes next? If Mike successfully impresses Jess. : A creature with a predator-like vision will watch them through the window as Jess strips down to her underwear as they both make out. If Mike has partly impressed Jess or hasn't impressed her. : Jess: I think... well... I wish we had some booze... : Mike: Uh... well if I'd known that ahead of time- : Jess: I don't know... I'm kinda just... Not feelin' it... yet. : (If the player chooses to '''Reassure: What's wrong?')'' :: Mike: Am I... doing something wrong? :: Jess: No... no, no, no. I mean... I thought you were one way but you're kinda another way, does that make sense? It's not your fault... :: Mike: Jess. I really like you. Whoever you think I am... well... Just give me a chance and I will show you what you need. :: Jess: Well... I'm liking your confidence. : (If the player chooses to '''Seduce: Let's just make out.')'' :: Mike: Maybe we just... need to jump into it, you know? Like jumping into a swimming pool. :: Jess: What? :: Mike: Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out, and see where it goes from there. :: Jess: Seriously? Do you think that would work? :: Mike: Always has before. :: Jess: Dick brain. : Jess: Mike... The shutters. : Mike: What about them? : Jess: Umm... close them please? : Mike: There's no one out there! : Jess: I feel like someone's watching us. I don't like it. : Mike: Jess, really, it's fine- : Jess: I really don't like it. : Mike: Hooo-kay. Shutters it is. : Mike shuts the shutters. : Mike: Voila. Shutters are shutted. Now where were we? : Jess: I'm sorry... ugh... I'm sorry, I think I'm a little freaked out and it's hard for me to like, keep this up, and - : Mike: What? Keep what up? : Jess: Look... I act all super confident and like a total sexy babe but underneath I gotta be honest... I'm really kinda insecure. : (If the player chooses to '''Reassure: You're super hot.')'' :: Mike: Jess. You've gotta be kidding me. :: Jess: What? :: Mike: You've got nothing to be insecure about. :: Jess: Oh, you have no idea- :: Mike: Sure I do. You're just like me and everyone else. We're all insecure! But, you know how to handle yourself. You might call it a front but, it's real. :: Jess: Yeah. I guess I do. :: Mike: Yeah. And that's super fucking hot. :: Jess: '''Really? :: '''Mike: Yeah. Hell yeah it is. :: Jess: Come here. Maybe I know how to handle you too. :: Mike: I am definitely ready to be handled. :: A creature watches them with predator-like vision. Jessica is in her blouse. : (If the player chooses to be '''Dismissive: It's kinda complicated.')'' :: Mike: Oh come on. :: Jess: What? :: Mike: Don't give me all this scaredy cat little girl BS. :: Jess: It's true. :: Mike: Sounds complicated. :: Jess: Well maybe I'm complicated. :: Mike: Great. :: Jess: What?! :: Mike: I thought you were a...- I thought you were a what-you-see is what-you-get sort of girl. :: Jess: What's that supposed to mean? That I'm easy? :: Mike: No, no- I mean... Just that you're not... complicated? :: Jess: Oh Michael. You're kind of a dick, you know that? Part of me wishes you weren't so cute. :: Mike: And the other part? :: Jess: See if you can find a blanket and maybe we can snuggle up a bit by the fire and sort out how big of a dick you are? :: Mike: ...Okay. :: If Mike takes too long to find blankets. ::: Jess: Oh Michael...? Blankets? ::: then ::: Jess: Did you find them? ::: Mike: Still looking. :: Mike finds a blanket and then a creature with predator-like vision sees them; Mike talking in a French accent, and Jess with full costume. :: Mike: Your order madam, one blanket for the lady. :: Jess: Anything for monsieur? :: Mike: I'll have something smooth. And warm. And naked. :: Jess: I think that can be arranged. A crashing noise and both Mike and Jess look at the direction of the source of the sound. Mike: Whah? Jess: Huh!? Mike!! What is that??! Mike: I don't know!! Jess: Okay, well go find out! Now! Please! Mike finds her phone on the ground playing Hey, Hey, Hey. Mike: It's your phone...! Jess: What? How is it my phone!? Mike: I don't know it just... came through the window...! Jess: Oh for fuck's sake- God DAMMIT - Mike: What? Jess: Those goddamned assholes probably followed us out here to fuck with us and just when we were getting down to business! Jessica storms off out the front door. Jess: HEY! YEAH! PRICKS! THAT MEANS YOU! I KNOW you're OUT THERE! The FUCK are you trying to do!? You want to ruin our fun THAT BAD?! Well GUESS WHAT? You can't! You can't ruin our good time! Because Michael and I are gonna FUCK! That's right! We are going to have SEX! And it's gonna be HOT! So ENJOY IT! Because I know WE'RE GOING TO! Jess goes back inside and slams the door. Jess: Oh give me a break. Something suddenly grabs Jessica as she screams as she is forcefully pulled out the window. (End of scene.) Ashley; Washington Lodge Library; 23:14 Continuation of last segment. Chris: Do you really think the girls were communicating with us? Ashley: I don't know. I don't know if I wish they were or I wish they weren't. Chris: I guess we should find out. Chris and Ash walk down the stairs. Ashley: Josh looked really freaked out at the seance. Chris: Yeah, I mean he looked like he was keeping it together, but... Ashley: Do you think we shouldn't have mentioned his sisters? Chris: I mean, it's why we came back up here. Ashley: Yeah but, not to like, have a seance. Maybe we went too far. Ashley cannot open a lock door. Ashley: Hm. Dammit. Chris and Ashley walk past a bookshelf and a couple of books fly out, almost hitting them. Chris: Jesus! Look out! Ashley: Ah! Chris! Holy crap. Chris: Are you okay? Ashley: I think so. Look - Chris: What? Ashley: There was something behind the books. What is that? Chris: Is it a button? Ashley: Why would there be a button? Chris: That's a good question. Ashley: Should I push it? Chris: That's what buttons are for I guess. Ashley pushes the button and the walls begin to open. Chris: Whoaa. Panel opens. Head explodes. Ashley: Are we like, in a movie right now?! Chris: If we are I hope it's a rom-com. Ashley: Leave it to the Washington's to have secret passages in their house. Chris: Maybe they didn't even know. This place is super old. Ashley: So... should we take a look? Chris: After you. Ashley: No no nonono... you go. Chris; Washington Lodge Library; 23:19 Ashley hands the candle to Chris. Chris: Gee thanks. Chris finds a Portrait Photo of the twins. He turns it around to find the Threatening Letter. Ashley: What? Chris: Whoa, is this... Ashley: What did you find? Chris: ...holy cow... (If the player chooses to be '''Protective: There's nothing here.')'' Chris: Uh... Well... no... There's... There's really not much in here... Ashley: Did you look everywhere? Chris: Are we really gonna take order from a spirit board? Ashley: But it said the library - Chris: Ash. There's nothing here. Let's just go find Josh... okay...? (If the player chooses to be '''Honest: Take a look at this...')'' Chris: Now Ash... I don't want to freak you out but... but look at this... Ashley: WHAT? ...CHRIS what IS that!? Chris: I... I think this might be what the spirit board wanted us to find- Ashley: The clue? Chris: Yeah, it's a letter. Ashley: Let me see it. Chris: It's... a threat. Ashley: Chris. This is serious. We need to find Josh right now. Chris and Ashley head out of the room when a door creaks open. Ashley: Uhhh? ... What was that? Ashley: Do you think someone was actually after Hannah and Beth? Chris: If so that would be really messed up. Chris: So, um. I've just been thinking about something I saw earlier with Sam... Ashley: What? Chris: There was, like, this wanted poster - like full on western-style, you know? Ashley: So? Chris: '''And Sam really thought there was someone following her around... '''Ashley: So... so what? You're saying that there's some criminal up on the mountain with us? If Chris had found the Answerphone Message. Chris: There was a message... on this answering machine I found and it - it was from this Sergeant saying there was this guy who had just gotten out of prison and there was nothing he could do- Ashley: What do you mean? Chris: He was saying it like... like a warning. If Ashley and Chris found the Light From Below. Chris: I mean, maybe that was whoever was down in the basement before. Ashley: What?! Chris: Under the floorboards... in the library. The light! If Chris had found the Newspaper Fragment. Chris: Well there was that guy I told you about - Ashley: Wait wait wait. What guy!? Chris: The guy who threatened the Washingtons... he said he wanted to take revenge by burning the whole place down. If Chris showed Ashley the Threatening Letter. Chris: And I found that crazy psycho letter! Ashley: Chris, if this is your way of trying to make me feel better... you're fired. The door near them bangs and Josh's scream can be heard. Chris: You hear that? Ashley: That was Josh--! Chris: Coming from the kitchen--! Ashley opens the door. Ashley: JOSH?! Chris: JOSH! We're coming! Hold on!! Ashley is pulled in and the door closes, separating the pair. Ashley's screams are heard. Ashley: Argh! Chris: Ashley?! Ash! What's going on, lemme in!! Ashley: Ugh! Chris: Ashley?! Are you okay? I'm... Gonna... Ugh! Chris forces the door open and falls to the ground. Chris in first-person perspective sees Ashley lying on the ground. Chris: Ash...? ASH!! Hey-! A masked man punches Chris in the face, knocking him out. The masked man is then seen dragging Ashley's unconscious body away. (End of scene.) (End of Chapter.) Category:Transcripts